Steven Universe: Gem Wars
Steven Universe: Gem Wars is an American animated series developed by Cool Orchid Productions. Synopsis Set in an alternate version of Change Your Mind, the Diamond Authority has declared war on Earth since they learn that "Pink" won't side in their agenda as Steven and the Crystal Gems now have to deal with a completely conquered Earth as they are the last hope to stop the Diamonds. Cast * Nolan Massey as: **Steven Universe - the son of Pink Diamond who is now leading a resistance against the diamonds after they conquered Earth. **Watermelon Stevens - a bunch of clones of Steven who are made out of watermelon. ** * Celine Suarez as Garnet - a fusion between as Ruby and a Sapphire who is the head of the Crystal Gems. *Sam Hoffseter as: **Pearl - the Pearl who is a member of the Crystal Gems and formerly Pink Diamond's Pearl. **Yellow Pearl - the Pearl working for Yellow Diamond. **Blue Pearl - the Pearl working for Blue Diamond. ** *Sarah Jane as Amethyst - a younger gem who is rebellious and action-loving. *TBD as Connie Maheswaran - Steven's love interest and a warrior in training. *Alex Pappas as Lars Barriga - one of Steven's friends who is half-gem after being nearly killed and leads a small resistance on the Homeworld. *TBD as Peridot - a former Homeworld engineer who has now redeemed and currently aiding the Crystal Gems. *TBD as Lapis Lazuli - a gem who was once forcefully fused with Jasper and now a member of the Resistance. *TBD as Greg Universe - * *TBD as Black Diamond/Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz - Steven's mother who ended up getting resurrected by White Diamond using a strange gemstone, now taking control of the Gem Empire for herself, revealing a lot more sinister things she done. *Sierra Sykes as White Diamond - the head of the Great Diamond Authority who has recently conquered Earth. *Charlotte Ollman as Yellow Diamond - a member of the Great Diamond Authority who is highly militant. *TBD as Blue Diamond - a member of the Great Diamond Authority who has finally finished grieving over Pink and despises Steven due to being "part of her". *Jasmine Sutton as Jasper - a gem commander who was uncorrupted by the Diamonds primarily to lead a hunt against the Gems. * Episodes Season 1 #''Resistance'' - After failing to convince the Diamonds to turn good, the Crystal Gems retreat to Earth as unfortunately for them, is now conquered by the Gem Empire. #''TBD'' - TBD #''TBD'' - TBD #''TBD'' - TBD #''TBD'' - TBD #''TBD'' - TBD # # # # # # # # # # #''Assault on Earth'' - Yellow and Blue Diamond arrive on Earth to squash the Resistance as Steven and the Gems attempt to stop them. #''Solo Mission'' - After the other two Diamonds' imprisonment in a Kindergarten, Crystal Gems go on a mission by themselves to stop White Diamond as it ends terribly. Meanwhile, Steven, Lars, Connie, Peridot and Lapis return to Mask Island to recruit the Watermelon Stevens to help them. #''Siege on Homeworld Part One'' - Steven, Connie, Lars, Peridot, Lapis and an army of Watermelon Stevens assault Homeworld to defeat White Diamond and free the Crystal Gems from her control. #''Siege on Homeworld Part Two'' - Steve, Peridot and Lapis fuse to become a new fusion called Sulfur as they fight a forced fusion between White Diamond and the Gems called Platinum as Lars and Connie figure out a dark secret about Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond and the watermelon Stevens and resistance Gems fights the gem army. Trivia *